Tea
by The lonely hobo
Summary: England wakes late at night feeling upset. America cheers him up.


It was the time of night that could be considered very early morning. The time of night when very inconsiderate countries were spralled out in bed, hogging the blankets and snoring louding. The time of night when England finally rolled out of the shared bed, done with his fitfull and restless sleep. Still in a sleeply haze he ran his hand through his hair routinely, slide into slippers and a robe, headed for the kitchen. Despite the warmness of early summer England was hunched and cluching his robe, almost as if he were freezing. Frankly he was tired and just wanted to sleep through the night without waking up. Unable to achieve this though agitated him enough to shake his drowsy haze as he shuffled to the kitchen. He muttered a few curses as he walked through a familar kitchen in the darkness before turning on a few lights. The lights stung at England eyes as they refracted off of the slick, flawless counter surfaces, the silver double sink and plenty other metal appliances the American kitchens were so full of. With a tired sigh England turned and leaned his lower back on the closest counter while bringing up a nail to his mouth. He chewed at his thumb nail with grumblings still on his breath. If it weren't for the idiot that was currently taking up the entire bed he wouldn't be up right now.

"No that's not fair." England muttered with another sigh, continuing to bite down on his nails. "It's not his fault for what I'm feeling." _What_ England was feeling, he couldn't say for sure himself. Perhaps it was only mild confusion, doubt, or insecurity. Things were going at a steady pace between him and America ever since they had gotten together nine months back. Despite the usual constant bickering they had only gotten into few real fights. They spent most of their free time together and have had some amazing dates. _And yet here I am, the mighty England. In America's kitchen at three in the bloody morning, fussing over nothing like some lovesick teenager! _England scowled as he rewrapped his robe around him and crossed his arms. He briefly considered trying his luck sleeping on the couch, but quickly discarded the idea. If America found England there he would instantly be offended or perhaps assume England was upset with him. Either way England wouldn't hear the end of it.

"At least America's still-"

"England?" A familar voice spoke in a sleepy tone.

Turning his head around England's eyes fell on a freshly woken America, who was rubbing his eyes in a childish way. He stood under the arch that separated the hallway from the kitchen, leaning on the wall for support.

"England. What are you... doing up so early," America said, his voice groggy and pausing to yawn. "Are you not feeling good?" Behind drooping lids his eyes showed mild concern. Under his gaze England straighten up immediately, running a hand through his hair, and rearranged his robe.

"Uh- I'm just fine," England nervously coughed into his fist with a glance over to America. "I just couldn't sleep."

"Why is that?" America cocked his head to the side. England instantly felt his face heat up and he quickly turned away. Even with bedhead and wrinkled clothes America was charming to the eye as ever.

"Maybe because a certain _someone _took up all the blankets and the _entire_ bed." England covered, feigning annoyance and crossed his arms once again. A long pause followed almost making him regret his words. Almost.

"Oh my bad," America said in his usual cheery tone, making his way over and providing England with some real annoyance. His unshakable cheerful demeanor could get annoying sometimes, especially to a sleep deprived Englishman. Standing beside him, America casually threw his arm around England's shoulders and gave him a gentle squeeze. "Let me make it up to you. How does some tea sound?" America said and began to direct England to the dining room. Momentarily dumbstruck England stumbled as America lightly pushed him into the next room.

"As if I had a choice." England grumbled as he heaved himself down into the closest chair and he could hear America hum in the kitchen. He sighed and slouched, leaning on the table and propping up his chin with his palm. Just what he needed along with his uneasiness, watery tea. England began to chew on his nail once more, attempting to distinguish what he was feeling into words. Maybe it really was insecurity? Was he afraid America would lose interest. No, he had no real reason to think that. Or maybe their relationshipwas purely for vain, unrealistic reasons... No, no way they'd put up with each other if that were the case. Between America's childishness and England's short temper, they would've been done within the first week if that were the case. So what was it? France said they were taking it _really_ slow, but England thought they were moving at a pace that was comfortable. Maybe too comfortable? They _had _been getting lazy. Their last real 'date' was at McDonalds and that was over two months ago. _It would be nice for us to do something... unexpected or dfferent I suppose._ England thought as a steaming teacup,one that America bought just for him, was placed in front of him. He had gotten so lost in thought he forgot about America in the other room and the tea that was now placed in front of him. _Greeeat._ England stared down at the teacup warily.

"Drink up!' America said happily and expectantly. He watched in silence as England continued to stare at the cup.

"If you really insist." England sighed, picking up the cup and bringing it to his lips. _I suppose this was unexpected._ England thought and his eyes closed out of habit as he sipped at the tea, breathing in the scent. Unexpected, is that what he really wanted? He took another sip. He was just being stupid and fussing over-

"America?" England's eyes shot open and he stared into the cup in his hand. His thick brows furrowed in thought and then up in surprise

"Yes?" America said in almost an excited way.

"This tea..." England continued looking into the cup as if it had the answer. "Is really... Good." His wide eyed gaze turned up to America who clenching his fists in front of his fist. He was smiling widely in silence for a minute before just about gushing.

"YEEEES! I totally knew I could do it!" He cheered, making victory gestures in his overexaggerated way of doing things.

"But... How?" England asked looking down into the teacup that he finally put down. "You absolutely detest tea."

"I sure do!" America said in his usual loud voice. "But I've been practicing so I could make tea my England would enjoy. And it only took nine months!" He tilted his head and smiled widely making England blush. England could feel butterflies exploding in his stomach within seconds. He not only found it surprising, but rather adorable. To think, his childlish America had been practicing just to prepare tea for him even though he could easily do it himself. Such a small gesture yet...

"I-..." England cut himself off, looking back at America, who was smiling ear to ear at this point. England stared for a moment before letting his face break into a gentle smile and stood up, taking a few steps toward America. _Oh fine, he earned it._

"Englan-mnf?" America's voice was cut off as England leaned up on him toes to capture his lips. America fell completely still, probably from shock, his hands limply daggling at his side as England held himself against his chest. But as quick as it came England pulled away, and with the same gentle smile and blush he looked up at America.

"Thank you."

Author's note: This has been sitting on my computer for FOREVER so I decided to just post it. I couldn't do cute parts to save my life "OTL Sorry. Anyway thank you for reading!


End file.
